


Warmth

by Loptyrs



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Creampies, F/M, Vaginal Sex, Yusuke gets some, guess who's drunk, hand holding, love making, soft sexy, teenagers having sex again, you guess me then ur right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 09:32:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12340053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loptyrs/pseuds/Loptyrs
Summary: Yusuke Kitagawa has experienced lust exactly three times in his life. And this time, was a fourth.





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> If u guessed, I'm drunk again.

Yusuke Kitagawa had experienced lust exactly three times in his life.

Once when he had seen an erotic statue in an art museum. The proportions were exaggerated but they portrayed something far more human than the rest. It displayed the carnal desires of man.  
The marble was chiseled so expertly as to create the illusion of fingers sinking in and digging into fattier flesh and muscle.  
The sight made the young boy’s heart race. He felt his cheeks get hot. There had been nothing that could compare to this. He had never seen such passion and drive in just a sculpture. Of course, he was used to the artistic use of nudity. The human body was the most divine thing that was ever created. The world’s oldest canvas was human. He left the gallery and the lust was embedded in him. He craved to capture that sort of passion in his own paintings.

The second time he experienced lust was when he woke up from a dream that involved being touched. He was on a beach and nude. There were hands roaming his body. Hands that belonged to nowhere. Gentle and translucent hands roamed his chest, gently caressing his skin. He swore he felt lips press against his own.  
Unconsciously, he leaned into the touch, craving the heat they gave him. The tingles in his nerves seemed to unleash a side of him. A needy side of him was let loose.  
His moans were soft, echoing the empty beach. His back arched into the touch of the hands, caressing his thighs. The warm feeling building in his stomach was tying in a knot. Desperation filled him as he struggled to untie this knot and experience euphoria.  
As soon as the hands began to stroke him right where he wanted, the dream had ended. Yusuke woke up in a cold sweat. The increasing discomfort in his pyjama pants had now become a nuisance he would have to deal with eventually. His breathing was uneven and heavy. This would take a while.

And finally, the third time Yusuke Kitagawa experienced lust was when he saw Matoi Miyamoto passionately fight off her father’s minions singlehandedly. Her fire had struck a chord in him. Her attacks were fluid, and full of pure rage and determination. Her skirt had hitched too high and the scars that she dealt herself were exposed. She didn’t care. They were her badges of a time long past and she would never let herself be controlled again. She would never be anyone’s toy anymore.  
The poisonous green water rose around them, incapacitating their next targets.  
That was when Yusuke saw it. Her true beauty. Pools of amber held the fire he had been searching for in all the works of passion he had seen. Something about the small girl before him was drawing him to her like thousands of magnets. The pull was strong and he couldn’t break from it. Those gold eyes dragged him under the vivacious current that was her strength.  
After their fight, she had bruises scattered up her legs and arms. Her small hands were bloodied from punching and clashing with enemies.

The metaverse was hard on her for her first time. He remembered the strain it had on him the first time he came face to face with Shadow Madarame. Goemon had drained all the energy from him when he first fought.  
Matoi tried to not let her weakness show. There was no way she wanted anyone to think she was weak anymore. Her strength had set his heart on fire. He wanted to run his hands over her soft skin. Though marred, he found beauty in it nonetheless. Her bravery was there. Matoi was relentless and unyielding. And Yusuke desired her. He desired to celebrate the beauty that was her soul.

It had been months since then. Matoi had been by his side in his bedroom, half dressed in his casual purple and black shirt. Her feet were dangling of the bed. Coffee brown hair was wild and far more curly than usual. Yusuke was sitting in his chair, shirtless and inspired, quickly sketching her at the edge of his bed. Gold was caught in the storm.  
He smiled.

  
“Good morning, Matoi. I hope you slept well.” He looked up the book, his pen resting between his long lithe fingers.  
Matoi smiled back him sleepily. “Yusuke, come back to bed.”  
A light chuckle left him. Placing the book and pen back down on his desk, he had made his way to her side of the small bed, leaning down to kiss her gently on her lips. A simple good morning kiss.  
She pulled him down so that he could reach her. Pulling away, Yusuke saw stars in those big topaz eyes of hers. They were filled to the brim with love.

Her fingers played with the hair tickling the back of his neck when pulling him back in for another tender kiss. It was warm. Comforting. It was like a warm blanket had wrapped around him and held him tight in the embrace. Her lips were sweet still even from their lustful escapades from the night before. Another kiss. Deeper.  
Yusuke was being coaxed back into his state of pure lust for the fourth time. He let himself drown in her. If this was his demise, then so be it. Her touch sent warm buzzes through him. And he craved more and more of her.

Matoi had pulled him on her, his arms falling at either side of her. His kisses were slow and deep. Her fingers ran through his silky midnight blue hair, making him purr. Her legs wrapped around his hips again.  
It was the same dance as last night, but instead on his bed, they danced everywhere. Against his wall, his desk, his bed, the window, everywhere their frenzied steps drove them, he made passionate love to her.  
But this time in the warm morning sun, it was a slow, intimate waltz, not a fast paced passion-fueled tango shrouded by the midnight blue night sky.

They pulled away for air. Yusuke moved the stray hairs from her flushed face. Her lips were parted to breathe. The surge of lust went down his spine.  
“If you would allow me…I would like to make you melt in my arms once again…” His breath was heavy, tickling her skin. His eyes were dark with the clouds of lust and desire. Long fingers dug into her soft hair. His lips skimmed her neck. “Please…please let me touch you again…”

Matoi pushed him back so he could look at her directly. Her cheeks were flushed. She moved her hand over his chest, feeling his heart pound like a drum. A happy smile bloomed on her face.  
“Touch me…make me your masterpiece…”

The movements were slow. His nose was buried between the crook of her neck and shoulder when he lifted her into his lap. She was almost weightless to him.  
She straddled him, grinding against him. Her hands were on his stomach, her fingers running over his navel and toned abs.  
“I want you so much…”

  
“Then show me…”

The fox was unleashed and wild. And the witch welcomed him in her arms. 

* * *

Her hips were moving over his. His hands darted up the shirt she wore.  
Fingers tangled in his silky tresses while they kissed. It was an ancient dance they were dancing together. Their ancestors performed this together before time was record. Intimacy was born the day man was. Matoi’s soft moans sent waves of elation down his spine.

His long dexterous fingers pinched and tweaked her sensitive nipples, making her gasp softly against his mouth.  
“You are absolutely divine, Matoi…” he whispered, pushing the shirt off, exposing her nakednes to him. She was even without panties.  
Yusuke grinned.

“You desired me as well?”

Matoi grinned when he began to move his pyjama pants from his hips.  
“You know I did, you sly fox,” Matoi hummed. His length rubbed against her wet core and she began to move her hips against his, skin against skin. Her small hands ran down his stomach, making his breath hitch. His stomach was sensitive, and fingernails raking down the muscles made him buck his hips, grinding harder against her.  
Matoi gasped and moaned.

“Mmm…Yusuke…I want you inside me again…” She was impatient with him, rubbing as much as she could against him to feel an inkling of the pleasure she could get from him.  
But she didn’t have to beg. Not with Yusuke.

He pressed her down against his bed and grabbed his pillows, shoving them under her.  
“I won’t be able to stop…”

Matoi reached up for him and pulled him back down for a tender kiss.  
“I don’t want you to…I want you so much…”  
Her smile was full of love. She wanted him to be part of her just as she was a part of him.  
His heart fluttered, nearly falling in love with her all over again.

“How do you want it?”  
A normal question. One he always asked before easing himself into her silky warmth. He wanted her to be as comfortable as possible, but also add variation. The variety of sex would always inspire him in his newest creations.

“Make love to me, Yusuke…”

Hearing his name roll off her tongue and making it sound so angelic nearly made him finish right then and there.  
But he controlled himself. He lifted himself to be comfortably nestled between her.  
In such a hushed and lust filled voice, he whispered, “As you wish.”

Things were slow. Matoi squirmed under his teasing hands and shivered when she heard his breaths becoming more and more labored. The pace was almost painstaking.  
“Faster…please…”

The fox grinned and held her wrists above her head. His other hand squeezed her ass as he moved much faster, brushing the sensitive spot he always hit with such precision, never failing to make her cry his name.  
Lips crashed together. Teeth nipped at lips and moans were muffled. Matoi bucked under him, wiggling her wrists in his grip.  
“Yu-Yusuke…let me touch you too…” she whined.

Releasing her wrists, her hands ran over his back, pulling her closer to him. Legs wrapped around him.  
Nails dug into his skin, marking his shoulders with long scratches. They stung so well and beautifully. Their moans mingled together in his room.  
The sun began to filter through the blinds, casting the sun over them. The sweat on her skin, the bruises he left were illuminated all for him to see. His lust grew. This wasn’t just for art. This was his humanity. She made him explore the carnal and animal side of humans, but what made them so much more different they were than the beasts that stalked through their nightmares. It was intimacy.

Her body arching underneath him, attempting to muffle her loud cries to her hushed whispers of his name on her lips was what he learned was part of humans. Intimacy and passion.  
And Matoi was that embodiment he had been searching for. And lord above him was she so good at stealing his breath away.  
“Matoi…I’m close…”

“Don't stop..! Please, please don't stop...”  
Matoi’s moan was cut short by Yusuke’s relentless movements. A silent scream was all he heard.  
He couldn’t think. The primal, animalistic tendencies took him over. His nails dug into her skin. He kissed her hard and desperately.  
It was a blur of limbs desperately clinging to each other.

  
“God I love you…”  
“Yusuke!”

Her cries was the music he adored. Her arms were holding him close as he released within her. His own noises were silenced by the pillow behind her head.  
His hushed proclamations of love were whispered in her ear as he collapsed on her, exhausted and spent.  
Her body ached. Yusuke held her in his arms while they trembled. They both tried to catch their breath as they shook in their embrace. Her forehead was pressed against his, eyes shut tight. His fingers laced with hers tightly. Her body was pressed to his, tightly. Sweat clung to their skin.  
When Matoi was able to open her eyes, she smiled at Yusuke, cupping his cheek.

Her smile warmed him. His chest felt comfortably heavy. His heart was still racing.  
This was life. Lust and passion kept him alive.  
Their lust for life kept them alive. And they wouldn’t have it any other way.

“I love you so much, Yusuke,” Matoi purred before gently kissing him. It was a tender and soft. But with such a gentle act, he could feel her passion and love flow into his bloodstream.  
His kisses pressed harder against her own.

“I love you too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: Rereading this, sober and I'm filled with regret.  
> Why do i do this I'm so sorry.


End file.
